Karma
by kayjaylew
Summary: An accident is all that it was. Hatsuharu doesn't believe it, and seemingly unconditional bonds are ruined. In the midst of it all, merely caught in the crossfire, Yuki os now blind... figuratively as well as literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I was just lying in bed reading all of your guys's fantastical fanfiction;), and the inspiration for this story just popped in to my head! My first songfic! Although, I will be using two songs. The first song of called _Gold Forever_ by The Wanted, and it will only be a few verses. The second will be _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanesce. - sorry about the spelling dears. Gold Forever will be the italics, and Bring Me to Life will be bolded. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket. I do not. Nor do I think I ever will. Which I find extremely unfortunate.**

Haru's POV

I have always believed in karma. It's inevitable, no matter how much you try to deny it. Maybe it won't come around until the day of your death, but it was sure to come. No matter what. I even have something to show for it. And her name is Rin Sohma.

Rin is everything that I have been looking for my entire life. A beautiful face. An independent spirit. A sacrificial personality. She doesn't put herself before anyone. I am very proud to call myself one of her priorities, just as she is mine. There is absolutely no other being that I could ever imagine myself with, nor would I _want_ to be with anyone else. Right now, everything is perfect.

Just like Rin.

I was sitting on my front porch, just listening to the stimulating sound that surrounded me. It was bliss, where I was. Even the sound of my parents arguing over yet another trivial matter was almost welcoming. I knew that nothing else mattered at that moment.

_We're standing in a light that won't fade_

_Tomorrow's coming but this won't change_

_'Cause some days stay gold forever_

I looked up, and speak of the devil. Rin was looking down at me, a look of false annoyance donned on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Hey, are you going somewhere, or are you here to see someone specific?" She rolled her eyes. "The latter, but that _certain someone_ isn't you right now." I tilted my head, confused. If she wasn't here to see me, then who? She lived outside of the estate, and I knew that being inside didn't exactly make her comfortable. To many bitter memories, I supposed.

_The memory of being here with you_

_Is one I'm gonna take my life through_

_'Cause some days stay gold forever_

"Then who are you here for?" I couldn't help but ask. I did tend to get jealous. It was only natural, right? Rin didn't answer right away. When she did, it was with spite filling her otherwise lovely voice. "I'm here to have a talk with our beloved _god_. She, I'm mean, _he_ asked to see me. Looks like I've been a bad girl." She mocked, but those few sentences filled me with worry. "Rin, promise me you won't say anything to upset her, okay?" At that, Rin scoffed. "Whatever Haru. If it makes you feel better, I promise to 'be careful', okay?" I was still skeptical, but I nodded anyway. It's not like I could just keep her away from Akito if she ordered it to be so, because if I could have, I would've done so a long time ago, believe me.

_Promise me you'll stay the way you are_

_Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart_

_When the storm feels like it could blow you out, remember_

_You got me and I got you_

And with that, she turned around abruptly and left. I stared at her back (and occasionally a little more south) as she went to go meet with Akito. If she came out with cuts and bruises, I promised to be with her until her full recovery. With her involved, Akito most definitely would be in a bad mood. They hated each other. Whenever, I was filed with as much, if not more, worry than whenever Yuki went to go visit. Yuki. Now that was a confusing topic for me nowadays. I feel extremely guilty whenever I'm around him. Was it because I had fallen out of love with him? Doubtful, since I was never technically 'in love' with him in the first place. I said suggestive things sometimes because it was fun to tease him, and it his reactions to the phrases were funny.

No, perhaps it was because I hadn't been there for him in more recent times. When Tohru and Kyo officially became a couple, it was obvious he was in serious pain and denial, but I doubted anyone else could see it. And I ignored him. I pretended nothing was wrong. I, the one person who knew he was hurting, did nothing. I tried to justify my actions to myself by saying that his new girlfriend, Machi, I think, would pull him out of it. But no. She didn't. Shortly after that, they broke up. Yuki tried to talk to me, maybe silently pleading for help, but I just shook him off, once again pretending nothing was wrong. I felt horrible after that. I also became more sympathetic towards Ayame, figuring that what I was feeling then was similar to how he felt back then.

Even now, I continue to avoid Yuki. I haven't seen him for several weeks as of now. I'm pretending that nothing is wrong. Again.

I put my head in my hands. Here was the person, the one who had practically saved my life, (in a sense, he had) and here I was, denying him what he needs so desperately. A shoulder to lean on.

I shook away these angsty thoughts. Right now, Rin was the one who needed my shoulder, and it was devoted to her. Rin was my absolute first priority. Yuki was a third. Making sure that Rin and I made it through the curse together was a second.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home **

~Three hours later~

I sat up and stretched. I probably had fallen asleep. "Haru!" someone yelled my name. I looked around. It had come from the pass. The voice was the type that could have been either gender. I stood up, and tried to go inside. Hopefully he wouldn't find me and go away. I only knew one voice like that. It was obviously Yuki. I'm a coward, I know, but I still felt uncomfortable around him.

**Wake me up**

**(Wake me up inside)**

**I can't wake up**

**(Wake me up inside)**

**Save me**

**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

But no, the mouse wouldn't be shaken off so easily. He didn't even knock, He just ran in to the house, panting heavily. "Haru," he gasped. I blinked. He had completely gotten rid of his Prince facade to emphasize that this was an urgent situation. I avoided his large violet eyes, and answered as indifferently as I could. "Hm?" Brilliant. Wow. "Yuki held on to his right arm, a habit he had developed over the years when he was either uncomfortable or scared.

**Wake me up**

**(Bid my blood to run)**

**I can't wake up**

**(Before I come undone)**

**Save me**

**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

I sat up straighter. I could listen. I could at least give him hat much. "It's Rin-san," he panted. "Akito...he.._she_...she...Rin, out of, of a window, hit her neck...on, on a...rock...I don't know if she...Hatori said...n-...Hatori said, no... she wouldn't.." I didn't wait for him to finish. I roughly shoved him out of the way. I sprinted to Hatori's quarters. I was so determined to not get lost, that I arrived there in just a few minutes. "_No,_" I thought desperately. "_She, she can't be-!_"

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

Yuki's POV

I ran after my frie-...my cousin. I wasn't sure we could even be considered friends anymore, much less best friends. He was running as fast as he could to reach his girlfriend, he even outran me! But I suppose that's to be expected, I was very out of shape. I hadn't been out much. I hadn't felt like it. I hadn't felt much of anything lately. It was just my unhealthy was of coping. Another disgusting habit of mine. I felt truly unworthy. Tohru, then Machi, eventually Kakeru-san, and now Haru. They had all left me. Which I understood. Akito's cruel words had always been true, which I had finally realized.

**Wake me up**

**(Wake me up inside)**

**I can't wake up**

**(Wake me up inside)**

**Save me**

**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

After what seemed like an hour, I once again reached Hatori's clinic. I could make out Hatsuharu's black and white hair, and his clenched fists. I could see clearly the graceful figure of Rin, although her form was broken. Hatori's eyes were cold. I had a feeling like... she couldn't make it. There was an obvious absence in the Jyuunishi bond. The spirited horse was, as of now, no more.

I looked down. Ashamed that I didn't do anything as I observed the scene.

I suddenly felt an extremely painful blow to my face. I was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. I looked up in bewilderment and shock. Haru's eyes were hidden as he towered over me. "This...this time it really is your fault. No, It was always your fault! _ALWAYS!_ Do you hear me?! Do you hear me you pathetic excuse for a rat?! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOUR FAULT!" Another punch. This time it was my eye. Another. Another, and another. Always hitting my eyes. I wearily opened them, and I saw Hatori trying to restrain my cousin. "Hatsuharu! Stop this! He'll go blind if you keep hitting his eyes! Stop it!" "**No! HE deserves to go blind! It was HIM who took away what I tried to protect! _Do you hear me?!_ NOW LET GO OLD MAN!**" I closed my eyes as another onslaught of punches began. I didn't defend myself. Once again, Those words were true. Then the punching stopped. I tried to see where Haru had gone, but when I opened my eyes there was nothing but black and gray.

**Wake me up**

**(Bid my blood to run)**

**I can't wake up**

**(Before I come undone)**

**Save me**

**(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

Someone, who I assumed to be my former best friend, lifted my up roughly by my shirt. "Rat, I don't ever want to see you face again. You were right there, and you just _watched Rin die_. I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate you, but maybe your new 'blindness' can give you a start. In fact, you know what? Maybe you'll realize that you have nothing going for you. Tohru and your _ex_ proved that from the start. Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll go and scurry off with your little friends. Better yet, maybe you'll just go and _die_."

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

His hands left my shirt, and I dropped to the ground. I couldn't think. I don't remember anything. I don't remember Hatori gently lifting me up and bringing my inside. I don't remember struggling, and trying to get away. He shouldn't have been so kind to me. I do remember that.

…

I still couldn't see anything. I suppose it was karma that I was now blind.

**What do you guys think? This was intended to orignally be a one shot, but I don't know, it almost seems like a chapter story to me. Anyways, I'm just going to let you guys know that I sincerely hate Rin and Machi with a passion, but I hate Rin more. Hatsuharu deserves better! I know that Haru seems like a dirtbag so far, but if I continue the story it'll be important that it starts like this! Review my dears! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

**Guest:**

**I honestly peg Machi as the type who isn't very firm in relationships, like if it gets to start to be too rough, she'll leave before the real damage starts. If you disagree that's totally fine! I'm just saying. I couldn't really relate to her well. At all. I just don't like her very much. And yeah, Haru certainly did turn black!**

**IsoyaMichiko:**

**Yay! New story! (I feel like such a procrastinator, Not a single one of my stories are finished:( and as for their *whisper* _relationship_, agreed. You have to respect it. TT-TT**

**Kuro Chi Usagi:**

**Wish granted!**

**For my disclaimers, I'm going to create a code. From now on, the word 'Sensei' officially means: I don't own anything related to Fruits Basket/ Furuba except for a Yuki plushy and a Haru plushy. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya! Got it?**

**On to the story!**

**Hatori's POV**

I saw the scene unfold right in front of me. Hatsuharu had completely lost control, and he was practically beating one of his favorite cousins to death! Did something happen between them that I didn't know about? Most likely, but either way, I had to make sure that Yuki didn't sustain too much damage. I ran forward and attempted to prise off the misguided Ox from the submissive mouse, who was now wide-eyed and in shock. "Hatsuharu! Stop this! He'll go blind if you keep hitting his eyes! Stop it!" "**No! HE deserves to go blind! It was HIM who took away what I tried to protect! **_**Do you hear me?!**_** NOW LET GO OLD MAN!**" I must admit, that did sting me a bit. I wasn't that old. I was distracted at the worst possible moment, and my younger relative kept aiming directly for his older but smaller cousin's eyes. _Why isn't Yuki fighting back?!_ I thought desperately. Then, without explanation, he stormed off, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

I knelt down in front of Yuki. Tears were also coming out of his eyes. _His eyes...!_ I thought desperately. He then opened his large orbs, and I was horrified with what I saw. His normally hope-filled eyes were dull and unseeing. It was as though he had shattered. And I knew that he had mentally. I sighed. I tried to touch his shoulder to help him inside, but he brushed my hand away. He had a forlorn expression, and he shakily stood up. I also stood up, but quickly. "Yuki," I started, "Can you..." I paused once more, so as not to be insensitive. "...can you, see anything?" He didn't say anything for a few moments, but then he looked up to the general position of where my face was. "N...no. I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I'm very sorry. I should leave now as to not to be a burden." he turned around slowly as though in a trance, and walked off. He wasn't going towards the direction of Shigure's house, or in the direction of anything as far as I could tell. "Yuki," I began again, grabbing a hold of his shoulder once more, but he started to run. I heard a quick sob escape from his mouth. "Yuki!" I ran after him, and I would've easily caught up to him too, if he hadn't ran to the inside of the woods.

**Yuki's POV**

_I...I...I don't know what to do anymore... I did exactly what I was trying my hardest not to do. I unintentionally ruined the best friendship that I could have ever possibly have hoped to posses! I truly am the world's most pathetic creature... Hatsuharu is correct, no matter how I look at it. I could've saved Rin. I could have saved her... but I didn't. I saw her fall out of the window... I was only a few feet away. I was even _in the room_ when Akito pushed her, but, I was too far away to do anything, I should've been closer to Rin. I knew that Akito was in a bad mood. It should've been me who was..._

I ran like the coward I was. I couldn't go to Shigure's house. I couldn't have Honda-san ask me what happened. I don't think that I would be able to handle the look on her face when she realizes just how disgusting I am. She was the first person... she was the first person who accepted me unconditionally! At least, that's what I thought before.

I stopped running and dropped to the floor. My body was too tired to keep going, and besides, I had no idea where I was, obviously, since I couldn't see my surroundings. I had hit several trees and shrubs on my way here and I was scratched up pretty badly, from what I could tell. I felt around on the floor, looking for something that could help me find out where I was, and I felt something small and soft underneath my fingers. I squished the object slightly, and I could feel a liquid run down my hand. I smelled it, and it was sweet. Could it be that, that I was in my garden? I shakily stood up, as me feet still hurt, and I felt around the floor a little more. There was a long plant patch that was sticking out of the ground. Leeks maybe? Some other plants were there too. What felt like Turnips, some carrots, others. Strange. I suppose that I was so used to coming this way that I subconsciously made my way over here. Huh... _and then everything, not just my sight, turned black, and I was falling..._

**(A/N: From now on, most of Yuki's point of views will be slightly confusing when they turn up. You'll see why soon.)**

**Hatori's POV**

It had been a few hours since Yuki ran off, and I still hadn't found him. It was now dark, and I was driving along the road to Shigure's home, the headlights on the car were bright. Hopefully on the way to the house, I would find him. I was doubtful, however. Going to Shigure's was my last option, because I didn't want to worry Tohru. She would most likely freak out at first and then run off in to the dark as well to search diligently for the lost rat.

I turned the corner and the shadow of my friend's house grew large, and eventually the house was in sight. I parked the car and walked up the dirt pathway to the front door. I knocked, and I waited for nearly five minutes before someone opened the door. It was Kyo, and he was rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. "What?" he said irritably. He looked up at me in surprise. "Hatori? What're _you_ doing here? It's the middle of the night ya'know." I started to reply, when loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "HAA-SAN! You've finally given in! I knew that it would happen! Why you naughty naughty man, coming to see me during the calming hours of the night, prepared to-" "Shut up Shigure. This is serious." "Aww Haa-san, so mean..." Then another pair of footsteps were heard quickly descending down the stairs. Tohru appeared with her hair messed up from sleep, but hastily braided, clad in nightclothes and rabbit slippers. Most likely a gift from Momiji.

Not many words were exchanged, until she declared, "Hatori! Hello! I will prepare some tea for you, coming all of this way.." and with that she ran of to Shigure's kitchen. Kyo rolled his eyes and followed her in.

I looked at Shigure, and he understood. He gestured to the couch.

"So, does this particular visit in the dark hours of the night maybe have something to do with our elusive Yuki? Tohru's been worried sick." My silence was taken as a confirmation, and I began to tell him the events of what had happened.

**Shigure's POV**

I couldn't quite process what had been told to me. Hatsuharu... Rin. Rin had broken her neck. She wasn't dead, but wouldn't be conscious for a while, or so it seemed. And Yuki, who I doubted had seen daylight recently for more than five minutes at a time, had finally cracked. After seventeen years, it had happened. He just had carried the burden of too much for too long. And from what Hatori had told me...

…

It didn't look like he would be able to recover. Blind? Not just from that. He wouldn't be able to recover, but not just from his blindness. It was his mental state that was the most worrisome. There had to be measures taken. The most likely, as Haa-san informed me, would most likely be the most unpleasant. For all of us.

We would just have to see if Yuki's normal state turned up somewhere

**Phew! Done! I suppose that this was mostly a filler chapter. It had to be done. Now the pathway is cleared! In your reviews, can you guess what the supposed "solution" to Yuki will be? Take a guess! Guess! Guess!**


End file.
